


Anger and Sympathy

by chrisphant



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, Benedict Cumberbatch/ OFC - Fandom
Genre: Cuddles, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 16:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3074126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrisphant/pseuds/chrisphant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Feeling upset, so you let it all out...<br/>Yeah im bad at summaries :s</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anger and Sympathy

You came home angry. Your sister bullies you around all the time. You dont see her much but when you do shes mean as ever. "dammit Kate stop making fun of him." you thought out loud. 

You'd been frustrated with work and life as usual and you just wanted to go home and cuddle with your boyfriend. Benedict was the sweetest person you'd met. You started tearing up from thinking about how you'd been treating him. You didn't deserve him, or anyone really. 'Bawling in the car, how embarrassing', you though.

You were home but too shaky and tired to get out of the car. But somehow you got the strength. Walking was a challenge after crying, you laughed at that. You walking in the door. "Hey benny.." You tried saying, voice still weak. He walked over to you, oh god no. You started crying again, hugging him tightly. "Hey, hey. Whats wrong love?" "I I just dont want to be here anymore.." You spoke the truth, sadly. Looking up you could tell he was almost in tears once you said that. "I I'm sorry no please dont cry Ben, I love you. I'm sorry I'm just stressed." You hugged him even tighter, he pulled you away, serious face. You hated when you saw that face, almost like when you got into trouble. "(Y/N) dont, please, tell me how you're feeling. Dont take it out on your life, you mean more to me than anything. Dont kill yourself. I love you too." The crying was over and you were happy to be in the arms of your love. You were happy as you fell asleep. "Goodnight love." Ben whispered and kissed your forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first writen fanfiction, with you and benedict... 
> 
> I wrote out how i felt and I feel better now haha..
> 
> I hope you enjoy.. :)
> 
> p.s happy new year xx


End file.
